


Versions of Mac

by aegyoaway



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a little nsfw, just a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegyoaway/pseuds/aegyoaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were two versions of Mac; the one that liked me, and the one that didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versions of Mac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lil mac](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lil+mac).



> This is just a little something I came up with while waiting for class. Based off of a mini-prompt by twinkmac on Tumblr: "the first time mac doesn’t leave in the middle of the night and gets to wake up next to charlie." I'd love to read comments, because they motivate me to write more of these dummies.

We had spent lots of nights together. Just not lots of mornings.

There was the first time, when Mac told me that he thought he was getting feelings for me. Not just friendly ones, but "I wanna bang you" ones, as he put it. I told him that it was okay, he was still cool even if he was a little gay. Then he got really mad and red-faced, and said he wasn't gay. Then I kissed him, cause he was looking really cute and angry, and he kissed me back really hard. He seemed so pent up, like a shaken up beer. He definitely exploded too; all over my fuckin' couch.

We talked a little after that. About how he felt like this wasn't gonna change our friendship and how even if he liked it, it wasn't gonna happen again. He talked about how he couldn't stay over because there was no place for him to sleep, and he didn't want Frank to think anything was going on.

The next time, he was drunk. Mac came over and kissed me so sloppy, he was practically melting. He already had his shirt off, and that was enough for me to be on board. When he was saying my name, I thought I heard him say he loved me. When I asked him what he said, he mumbled incoherently and fell asleep on the floor. He was gone when I woke up, though.

Then there was the night after the reunion. Dennis was gone the rest of the night, and Frank took some random girl home, so I went to Mac's place. He was pretty sad about how Plan B went, so I gave him a big hug. He got all weird, and said he needed to take a shower cause he was all sweaty from the dancing. I said I could go with him, but he got mad and told me to just wait.

I was getting pretty mad about how one minute he's telling me I'm weird, and then he's sucking my dick, and then he's walking out the door. So I was getting ready to yell at him, but he came out of the bathroom without a towel, and I couldn't help myself.

That time, he definitely said "I love you, Charlie." It was pretty loud, too. We even cuddled on his bed after; he was in a totally good mood. I was afraid to fall asleep cause I didn't want this version of him to go away. But how was he going to run away from this one? I thought, I'm in his bed, so where is he gonna go?

The next morning was the first time we woke up together. His arms were wrapped around me, and he smiled when he saw me. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me my breath smelled, but he he was smiling. That's when I never saw the other version of Mac again.


End file.
